Tights
by Keeperofthemoon0
Summary: In a moment of boredom, an idea is born. “Remus, I would like to give you a kiss… don’t you know what a kiss is?” A smile took over his lips. “I will when you give me one.” RLGW


----------------

Title: Tights

Summary: In a moment of boredom, an idea is born. "Remus, I would like to give you a kiss… don't you know what a kiss is?" A smile took over his lips. "I will when you give me one." RL/GW

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Uh, whoever owns Peter Pan is not me.

Dedicated to: The other Suburban Sophomore! Making up challenges at midnight is a lovely game.

----------------

Ginny Weasley's favorite story ever written and told had to be the story of Peter Pan. For a reason unknown it seemed to hold more magic then the air around her and hold more romance then she was receiving at the moment.

Her mother had told her the story of Peter Pan ever since she was a little girl, who still played with stuffed toys and believed her prince charming would climb the tree outside of her window just to save her from her six, wicked brothers. The fact that she loved the story wasn't widely known, for which she was glad, for Fred and George would never let her live through it.

A bitter sigh escaped her lips at the thought of Fred and George. What she would do to have them here, right now, teasing her about liking some (to them) stupid story. But no. She was stuck in number 12 Grimmauld Place with no one to entertain her.

She was too young, the little kid of the group, because every group had to have a little kid. Ginny supposed the fact that she still was in love with fairytales only strengthened their idea of her being too young.

But, then again, did she really want to go out and fight some Deatheaters? Well… yeah. Ginny was about to sigh again, her eyes drawn to the kitchen wall, when a voice interrupted her.

"Win-knee?"

Looking towards the doorway of the kitchen, she saw Remus Lupin lingering there. In his hands was a pile of parchment and a quill was being held by his teeth, the obvious reason that he couldn't pronounce her name right.

Ginny smiled for the first time that day, raising her eyebrows as she leaned back, straightening her back ever so slightly. Remus seemed to take that as an offer to come in, for he did.

First he dropped the pile of parchment on the kitchen table, then the quills, before walking over to the cabinet. He searched in the cabinet for a moment before withdrawing a box of something and walking back to the table.

"I thought you were asleep," Remus announced, an apologetic smile coming to his lips. "I would have helped you stare at the kitchen wall had I known otherwise."

Ginny laughed, narrowing her eyes mockingly before reaching over and grabbing the box he had taken from the cabinet. Vanilla Wafers?

"What are these?" She asked, opening the box and taking a look inside.

"Ah, it says right there on the box-"

He stopped speaking when Ginny sent him a glare.

"You're rather spunky today, aren't you?" Ginny questioned.

Laughing, Remus shrugged.

"You're rather quiet today, aren't you?" He mimicked.

Ginny also shrugged before reaching into the box and withdrawing a Vanilla Wafer. Nibbling on the corner of it, she pushed the box back to Remus and he withdrew a handful, dropping them on the pile of parchment.

They sat in silence, eating the Vanilla Wafers, before Ginny attempted to reach across the table and steal one from Remus' pile. He promptly slapped her hand away, though.

"Bored?" Remus asked this quietly, tossing a Vanilla Wafer to Ginny before wiping his hands together to make sure no crumbs lingered.

With her obvious Chaser skills, Ginny caught it, nodding her head as she shoved the cookie, or whatever it was, into her mouth. Remus grinned.

"Why? I've never seen you bored before," He spoke honestly.

"I think it's wrong that I'm stuck at home while everyone is out fighting," Ginny told him in a matter-of-factly voice.

Remus blinked, ever so slowly.

"You'd rather be out there, getting all dirtied up, then inside here with me, a tub of hot water and some bath oil?" Remus asked, the corners of his lips lifting.

Ginny couldn't help the bubble of laughter that formed in her chest but she fought it down with all her might. She was suppose to be angry, depressed even, not laughing because she was being hit on by her old professor!

"I never knew you as such a seducing man, Remus." Ginny tried to say this in a purring voice but it failed.

She'd really have to practice her skills if she couldn't even purr! Remus leaned back in his chair, stretching his hands over his head.

"You hardly know me, Miss Weasley," He said with a wink.

About to open her mouth and comment back, Ginny stopped. The moment fell, even Remus noticed, and she leaned her chin back on her hand.

"I want to be out there," She admitted, frowning.

Remus sighed, leaning forward also. His gray eyes sought out hers and they looked at each other for a long moment.

"What can make the lady happy?" Remus asked, clearly indicating he was speaking about her.

"You don't want to know," Ginny responded.

The idea forming in her head was not one Remus would like. Unless he was willing, of course, she'd never get him to do it…

"But I do," He promised.

A sparkle must have come to her eyes for an uneasy look came to his face. Ginny bit her lip as she smiled.

"Promise me you'll do this?"

Remus stared at her for a long while before nodding. Ginny stood up, went over to Remus and tugged him up from his seat. He stumbled slightly but caught balance.

As she rushed him out of the kitchen, she was sure her face was already alight with happiness.

"What am I getting myself into?" asked Remus.

---

It was half an hour later that Ginny stood outside Remus' bedroom door, hands on her hips and her lips pursed. Really, he was being a big baby! Ginny knocked on his door again.

"Remus? Get your arse out here!" She called.

"I'm not doing it!" He called back.

"Where has my charming prince gone?" Ginny asked, her voice slightly sarcastic as she leaned against the door.

"I can't believe you expect me to do this!" Remus shouted.

Ginny grinned. Brushing a piece of red hair from her eyes, she knocked on the door again. After a moment, Ginny finally decided to just go into the room. Turning the door handle, which was surprisingly unlocked, she pushed open the door.

Sitting in the middle of his room, Remus looked up at her. His cheeks roared red when he saw her and he, quickly, darted to stand up. She knew that playing the parts out of Peter Pan would be great fun.

"Boy," Ginny muttered, her eyes wide with laughter. "Why are you crying?"

Remus fisted his hands and put them on his hips, in a wonderful imitation of Peter Pan. Ginny allowed her eyes to scan his outfit before stopping- oh, she forgot he was wearing tights. A blush rose to her cheeks also.

Her eyes went to the lower half of his body. The green tights seemed to be a second skin, which was their purpose, and defined his leg muscles wonderfully. Ginny purposely didn't look at a certain area of his.

"I can't believe you're making me wear this, Ginny," Remus told her, his voice rather desperate.

"You promised," Ginny said in a sing-song voice.

Remus rolled his eyes to the heavens.

"I don't even remember this story!" said Remus. "All I remember is some part about a thimble and a kiss…"

He drawled off and their eyes connected. Something sparked in those gray eyes of his and Ginny bit her bottom lip, a habit that had formed from spending hardly ten minutes with Remus.

"What do you remember of the thimble and kiss scene, Remus?" Ginny asked, slightly curious.

Remus' eyebrows rose in slight amusement and Ginny realized his charming personality had come back. She found she liked that personality.

"I, Peter, confuse a kiss with then thimble," Remus told her.

Ginny nodded, that was sort of how it went.

"You do remember something then, don't you?" Ginny said, giggling. "Peter is a rather arrogant boy."

Remus narrowed his eyes mockingly, now having forgotten about wearing tights, though Ginny hadn't, and posed.

"Peter Pan is not arrogant."

Ginny snorted.

"I know this story about twenty thousand times better then you, Remus, my love," She said, hardly realizing she had walked up to him till she was patting him on the cheek.

"I'm sure you do, Wendy bird," He said in response. "Or, rather, Ginny bird."

"Actually," Ginny corrected. "The Lost Boys call her Peter's Wendy…"

Remus' lips slowly took the form of a grin and Ginny's breath got caught in her throat. He flicked a piece of hair from her face.

"So are you called Remus' Ginny?" Remus asked.

Freckled cheeks blushing, Ginny laughed, pushing at Remus' chest. He laughed also, backing away from her enough so she could see his whole body again- which was not a good idea.

Her blood rushed to her cheeks and she fought the urge to cover her eyes. Just don't look down, she told herself.

"Is this pleasing you, Ginny?" Remus questioned. "This little story of ours?"

Ginny smirked, unable to help herself.

"Oh, very much," She drawled out. "You do know how to please a lady."

There was a moment of silence in which Remus took his wand off of his bed. Pointing it playfully at Ginny, his tongue darted out.

"When do I get to fight Hooke?"

"Later," Ginny promised. "Back to the story! Put down your wand!"

Remus complied but only with an overdramatic sigh. They connected eyes again and Ginny felt her stomach twist with joy.

"All right. Well, Pig is going to be Tinker Bell," Ginny informed Remus.

Rushing to Remus' door, Ginny poked her head out into the hallway.

"PIG!" She screamed.

And, with a rush of feathers and flapping of wings, Pig came flying down the hallway and towards Ginny. Ginny's eyes went wide and she squeaked, rushing back into the room so that Pig didn't positively kill her.

She didn't realize she had backed right up into Remus until she felt the pressure of his fingers on her waist and her back up against his chest. A sigh was about to escape her mouth but Pig flew into the room, chirping in pleasure and ruining the moment.

Well, he was more like Tinker Bell then he knew Ginny had to admit. Turning around, Ginny placed her hands on Remus' chest. He was looking at her with a strange look.

That sparkle was still in his eyes but his cheeks were slightly pink. He had a freckle, Ginny noticed, right under his left eye.

"Hmm," Ginny said softly. "Remus, I would like to give you a kiss."

His eyes went wide with innocence and he released his hold on her waist with one hand. With that one hand, he brought it up and between them as though to take an object.

"Don't you know what a kiss is?" Ginny questioned.

A smile took over Remus' lips.

"I will when you give me one," Remus responded.

They both stared at each other, with Pig flying around the room and chirping, before Ginny finally lifted her hands to his neck. She pulled his face closer to hers and she was absolutely captivated in his eyes.

Ginny licked her lips and her eyes fluttered shut. Who cared if this wasn't how the story of Peter Pan actually went? Remus sighed and she felt his hot breath against her face…

And the sound of loud feet running down the hallway caused them to freeze. Who was home? Someone was home? Ginny jumped off of Remus, spinning around.

It was then that Ron appeared, his face dirty but eyes glittering. They must have won some area today, Ginny mused, her lips pursing.

"Hey! You'll never guess-" Ron stopped. "Are you wearing tights, Professor- erm, Remus?"

Ginny looked back at Remus and saw his face had exploded with color. Ron's jaw had dropped.

"What were you two doing?" Ron asked, slowly.

"Acting out Peter Pan," Ginny answered simply. "Something wrong with that?"

"Oh, no," Ron said, quickly. "'Course not! Uh, I'm going downstairs…"

When Ron left, and Ginny made sure he was gone because his loud footsteps echoed throughout number 12 Grimmauld place, she turned back to Remus. Giving him a sheepish smile, she shrugged.

"I'll never be able to live that down," Remus muttered.

"Remus?" Ginny called, softly.

"Yes?" He looked at her, his face regular and handsome.

"Let me give you a thimble," She whispered.

This time, when she leaned toward him, she did manage to kiss him. Or, rather, thimble him.

----------------

Author's Note: I'm done! It's a pretty… strange one, I must admit. Sorry for any, probably obvious, mistakes. Review?


End file.
